Problem: The sequence $6075, 2025, 675 \ldots$, is made by repeatedly dividing by 3. How many integers are in this sequence?
Explanation: $6075$ can be factored as $3^55^2$ - thus, since we are dividing by 3 repeatedly, there will be $\boxed{6}$ integer terms.